ootsfandomcom-20200222-history
Mother Dragon
Mother Dragon was an ancient black dragon who had originally lived with her son and his father in a cave in Wooden Forest. They had a large hoard, including a large (relatively) chunk of starmetal. One day, the male dragon was killed by adventurers. The mother dragon was grieved by this, but got over it eventually as she still had her son. When she left for a weekend and he was killed by the elven wizard Vaarsuvius, she sought revenge. The mother dragon did not know who had killed her child, so she asked the Oracle of Sunken Valley for a name. After nearly a year, she then tracked down Vaarsuvius and stalked the boat V was on, deciding it best not to attack as the boat was well guarded by the elf as well as a Cleric of Thor (Durkon), a bard (Elan), two Paladins of the Sapphire Guard (Hinjo and Lien), a handful of Azurite soldiers (including nobles Daigo and Kazumi) and a ninja (Therkla). She was seen in the shadows in a bonus comic in ''Don't Split The Party. ''However, after V's dispute with Elan over the deaths of Therkla and Daimyo Kubota, they voluntarily left the boat and retired to a small island where V was joined by the imp Qarr. V's irritation with Qarr caused the elf to cast 9 spells in a few minutes starting including four 6th level spells and a 7th level spell.Comic #624, "This Happens to Telemarketers All the Time" With V's spell slots depleted, including their most powerful offensive spell, this was when the mother dragon struck.Comic #626, "Good to the Last Drip" Trance-deprived Vaarsuvius was no match for the arcane master dragon. She wounded V but did not kill them, instead telling V she was going to kill V's mate and children at their cottage in Ivyleaf, and then bind their souls so they could not be resurrected. She had already been there invisibly while she concocted her plan. This plan would have been successful if Vaarsuvius hadn't received the Soul Splice (or possibly if the alternative plan outlined by the FiendsComic #634, "The Wrong Reasons" in had worked). Vaarsuvius killed the dragon with a few spells, then animated the head just so she would understand exactly V's next action. Vaarsuvius used Haerta Bloodsoak's Epic-level Necromancy spell Familicide to kill a massive number of black dragons living in all parts of the world which were related however distantly to the mother dragon, along with many humans who shared the dragon's blood. Familicide caused the death of the entire Draketooth family,Comic #842, "All in the Family" which descended from black dragons, having the effect of leaving Girard's Gate mostly undefended. Though the mother dragon may have been evil, and V ostensibly True Neutral, V's genocide of her family is the singular most evil act committed in the comics, including perhaps the actions of Xykon and Redcloak, though they may have worse intentions and the full extent of their past crimes are unknown. References Category:Characters Category:Dragons Category:Females Category:Dead Characters Category:Reptile Category:Chaotic Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Chaotic Evil Characters